YuGiOh: Forbidden Memories
by LJW1912
Summary: A novelisation of the PlayStation 1 YuGiOh classic, YuGiOh: Forbidden Memories, published by Konami. Does use the story of YuGiOh: Forbidden Memories, so it will have plot spoilers if you haven't played the game (which you should definitely do!)
1. Prologue

YUGIOH: FORBIDDEN MEMORIES

PROLOGUE

The darkness obscured all around it, save only for the flickering light of a small flame from the torch he gripped in his hand, giving some small illumination to the dark halls he trod, whose silence was punctured only by the click of his heel that echoed into the shadow. The air was cold, the walls too, their sanctity disturbed by this usurper, whose cape flowed behind as he swept towards his goal: The forbidden power, sealed away forever... or so it was hoped. He paused briefly, to run his hand on the cold wall, feeling the hieroglyphs beneath his fingertips. He was so close. He swept on, the flame throwing shadows, lighting the way, as if a light from the gods themselves. He smirked at this thought. The gods would not help him in this quest.

He stopped at last, as a large wall appeared from the gloom, its golden light in direct contrast to the dark surroundings. He stepped forwards, reaching out, hands groping at the wall, his eyes flicking as he searched. It was here, surely, but his eyes found nothing. He continued, ever more desperate, sweeping his hand, almost frantic now. 'It must be here!' he thought, but he could not see it, his anguish building, growing steadily more animated, when suddenly, he stopped. Stood tall, dark eyes fixed on a single point on the wall. He reached out a hand, a single finger brushing the wall, joined by more as his eyes grew wide, pupils dilating as he threw his torch forward to stare at the forbidden treasure of the ancient sorcerers. "At last" he murmured as he read the glyphs. "I've found it". As he continued to read, the corners of his mouth contorted into a leer, until at last a laugh escaped his lips, quiet at first, but ever growing, until it rang through the halls, a loud, terrible noise. His torch extinguished, and the darkness consumed him.

THE PHARAOH'S PALACE

The young man wrapped his plain clothes around him as he slipped out from behind the pillar and into the dark night. He kept his head low and walked forward with haste, but not too quickly, lest the guards recognise who he was, and pulled his hood ever closer over his head as he approached. He hoped that the straggles of people who entered and exited the palace would give him sufficient cover so that he could-  
A hand was at his shoulder, the voice low yet filled with meaning "My dear prince, are you going out to play cards again?". The young man tilted his head slightly, and saw the berobed figure of his trusted mentor, Simon Muran. The elder gestured at him, and they stepped aside, behind one of the sphinx statues that lined the path from the palace. Muran stopped, and looked into the eyes of the Prince of Egypt, Atem, and spoke again " We've discussed this, Atem. You cannot continue to disobey the wishes of the Pharaoh". The young prince merely stared back with his deep purple eyes, though Muran noted from experience that the young prince was sheepish at his detection. "You are of royal blood, and yet you walk the city streets dressed as a commoner?" The young prince would not meet his gaze. "Have you no shame, Prince? Muran continued in his low tone, though not a threatening one. This was a conversation that had been held often between the pair. Muran knew well that the young prince would not be stopped, and yet he could not be permitted to leave at such a time as this...  
"I take my leave, master Muran." The prince spoke softly and eloquently, and yet underneath those words... power. Not malevolence, no, but something more. A playful smile played across Atem's face as he turned away from Muran, pulling his hood over his face again as he did "I shall return before the candles burn down, be assured" He silently glided away before Muran could find words.


	2. Chapter 2: Duel Plaza

DUEL PLAZA

The young prince walked away from the palace and out into the town, the twinkling stars of the night sky as that of the flickering torches adorning the walls of the houses on the sides of the street. Late though it was, throngs of people still went about their business, market stalls still set up peddling wares, calls cast out into the sea of noise that the crowds made. He smiled to himself as he walked. Had he visited this area as the regal Atem, he would not be working his way along the street as he was now, nor jostled as though a reed in the wind. No, the crowd would part for him, hushed, bowing. Reverent. Not animated and lively as they were now, a stark contrast to that of the hushed silence of the Pharaoh's Palace. He much preferred it this way. Truly he was amongst his people.

Working his way through the crowded streets, he eventually turned a corner and stopped. In front of him stood a glistening temple, not for any god, but for the art of the ancient duel of the sorcerers. A monument that contained the magical energies of the forbidden realm. Through these energies crept forth the souls of the monsters of the forbidden realm beyond, to fight in the name of the sorcerers who called them forth. Atem walked forward, through an archway, bowing his head slightly as he did so, and entered the arena. Entering, he looked up, as he always did, and admired the intricate carvings and paintings of the walls, the various depictions of the monsters that emerged from the cards these sorcerers used as markers for the appropriate magic necessary to summon such creatures. Atem's gaze wandered over many of these creatures, the Elf guardian, to the brave knight, and the dark magician, to the fabled white dragon, stood between two towering statues of Osiris. "Life he giveth, life he taketh" the prince murmured.

Turning away, his attention turned instead to a duel between two apprentice sorcerers. They had a small crowd around them, cheering them on, as they stood on opposite sides of a stone tablet, carved with various squares in a grid, as that of a senet board, but seven by two. Cards were scattered upon them, and both had monsters on the field. The first apprentice, clearly the elder of the two, fairly well-built with short brown hair, controlled the Devil Dragon, a dark dragon creature _(Koumori Dragon, 1500/1200,_ _Lv. 4_ ) _(Elder Apprentice LP: 1350),_ a reasonably powerful creature, especially for such a caster. The younger, a small boy with jet black hair, long and flowing, wielded the soul of the Water Carrier, a slender female sprite with purple hair, and a vase balanced on her shoulder. ( _Water Omotics, 1400/1200, Lv. 4) (Younger Apprentice LP: 400)._ Both wore the long navy robes of the sorcerers of the temple-guild of the High Priest Heishin, the prince noted. Atem leaned back against a nearby pillar as the elder apprentice let out a laugh.

"Surely you do not intend to defeat me with a monster such as this? My Devil Dragon is more ferocious than your water servant! He will burn her alive!" The younger boy looked flustered, but examined his hand, deliberating. The crowd jeered at the child, crying out for him to make a move so the older boy could finish him off. As all this was happening, Atem felt someone appear at his elbow. He glanced sideways, and saw his friend, Anzu, as she smiled at him. "How are you Atem?" She turned her attention to the duel in front of them "It doesn't look like he has much of a chance, does it? She said, looking at the younger boy. Atem shook his head "He can win. All he has to do is believe so." Anzu nodded as he spoke "Right! I hope he does manage to win, he seems a lot nicer than that bigger guy. But he does seem to be in a tricky spot..." They fell quiet as the duel continued...


End file.
